This invention relates to a hanger attachment for pictures and the like generally for facilitating the hanging thereof on a wall. In this respect, an attachment in accordance with the invention is simple to secure to the back of a picture and also is expeditious in obtaining proper leveling of the picture when hanging same. The invention will be described herein in relation to pictures in order to simplify the description thereof. It is to be understood, however, that the term "picture" is used generally to include any relatively rigid wall hanging such as a painting, photograph, clock, mirror, plate, or the like.
Pictures are commonly hung on the wall by means of a cord, wire or the like secured across the back of the picture by fastener eyes on opposite sides of the picture frame, the wire or cord being suspended on one or more picture hooks embedded in a wall. Difficulty may be experienced in attaching a cord or wire to a back of a picture, particularly in a neat, unobtrusive and secure manner, and difficulty may also be encountered in leveling the picture during mounting by moving the cord or wire along the hook.
The present invention provides a hanger attachment for pictures and the like which dispenses with the need for a cord or wire, which is simple to attach to a picture, and which facilitates leveling of the picture when suspending same by means of the attachment on a wall-mounted hook.